


Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Back

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Handon, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, Post 1x16, jandon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: Post season 1 finale 1x16Hope gets out of Malivore 6 months later. She arrives back in Salvatore School, obviously a stranger to everyone. Alaric Saltzman accepts her into the school after she displayed her tribrid supernatural powers to him.She discovers things have changed in the school and as much as she wants her friends to remember her, Malivore has taken away the power for her to revive everyone’s memories of her...well, maybe not everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's POV

Of course, I would be toured around the school by the welcoming party of The Saltzman Twins. I have no choice but to agree to this after Dr Saltzman briefed me on school rules and all the usual crap. I can’t believe I have to do this all over again.

Josie and Lizzie appear at Dr Saltzman’s office on time. They look lovely, smiling brightly at me. Lizzie is still Lizzie, with her queen bee demeanor. And there’s sweet Josie… well, Josie who is looking at me… like at all of me. Wait, is she checking me out?

“Hi Hope, I’m Lizzie!” Lizzie stretches her hand out for a handshake and I shake it.

Josie reaches her hand out and I shake it too, except I actually blurt out first. “Hi Josie.”

Great, now she’s surprised I know her name. And so do Lizzie and Dr S. I need work on my undercover new girl act better.

“I mean, everyone in Mystic Falls knows about the Saltzman twins in this school.” I give that excuse.

“Really?’ Lizzie beams and I just nod dumbly.

“Let’s get you started now, Hope.” Josie offers and I follow the twins out for the tour.

They bring me to the gym first where the werewolves are working out, sparring with each other. I wonder where Rafael is. Hmm…

“So who’s the alpha?” I ask the twins to be sure Raf is still around.

“Rafael but he’s been in a bit of a situation…” Josie reports.

“What happened?” I ask.

“He’s stuck in wolf form for months. We tried everything but can’t get his human form back. We let him roam the woods and during full moon, the other wolves would join him.” Lizzie asks.

Shit. That dumb wolf must have turned himself using my magic object. I need to find him later.

The twins then lead me to the library where I see a few familiar faces. MG and Kaleb studying together. And then there is that familiar back. He turns around and I gasped. My Phoenix undead boyfriend. Landon. And he’s smiling at me. He remembers me? Wait, he’s walking over to me, as if so happy to see me. Is this real? There’s someone who actually remembers me? And it’s my boyfriend?!

Landon approaches with that handsome grin and I smile back of course.

“Hey..” Landon greets but goes for a hug with one of the Saltzman twins next to me.

I blink.

He then places a KISS on her lips. JOSIE’s lips! Sweet Josie’s lips! My boyfriend’s lips on my closest thing to a best friend’s lips!

HOLY FUCK! I blink again. Several times now to make sure I’m seeing right.

“That’s my sister’s hobbit boyfriend.” Lizzie whispers to me. “He’s annoyingly boring if you ask me.”

No, that’s MY hobbit boyfriend! Josie breaks the kiss. Of course, she should!

“Ermm.. this is Hope Mikaelson, Landon.” Josie introduces. “Our new witch student. I mean, she’s a tribrid actually and a first of her kind in our school, just like you.”

“Hi Hope.” Landon reaches out to shake my hand. I just shake it once firmly and want to be done with it immediately. Cheater! Yes, my inner thoughts are unreasonably annoying now.

“I…ah…” I have to ask the couple, while calming myself down internally. “How long have you two been dating?’

“Ermm..I think about a month?” Landon looks at Josie with his arm around her shoulder but Josie seems to want to end the conversation early as she releases herself from his arm.

“Let’s bring Hope to the dining hall, shall we?” Josie suggests to Lizzie.

“Yes, let’s do that.” I reply instead and walk ahead of the twins. This is ridiculous! Why does it have to be her? The school has a ton of other girls!! Why Josie?! Why can’t it be some girl I don’t know? Why am I this mad? I am supposed to be mentally prepared for this since I chose to fuckin jump! FUCKK, how did this happen?!

“Hope, how do you know where it is?” Josie asks curiously as I find myself already at the entrance of the dining hall.

“Oh, I think I passed by here earlier before I headed to Dr Saltzman’s office.” I give another excuse. At this rate, soon I’ll be so brain-fried by all these made-up excuses.

“Ok…so over here we have breakfast at 7am everyday…” Lizzie informs.

“And lunch at 12 and dinner at 7. Yeah I got it.” I decide to help Lizzie with her tour speech. “I have a rather good memory of everything here after reading the handbook earlier.”

“Wow! I like her already.” Lizzie draws a smile at Hope.

“There’s really no need to bring me around anymore, girls. Besides I’m really tired and you girls have been wonderful with the tour but I really need to go to my room now.” I suggest to the twins.

Lizzie shrugs in agreement. “I need to get to the field for practice now anyway. Come join us for dinner later if you like, Hope.”

“Thanks, Lizzie.” I thank the blonde.

“I’ll bring you to your room, Hope.” Josie offers as Lizzie leaves us.

I let Josie bring me to my room. Thank god they have given me the same room I used to live in. It is one of the few one-bed occupant rooms for freaks like me that does not belong to any of the three species here. In my case I belong to all three species but I get to choose so I chose the neutral one-bedded.

“It’s small but..at least you have the best privacy.” Josie introduces my room.

“Thanks, Jo..” I find myself calling her name fondly in short, obviously forgetting we just met today.

Josie looks at me rather surprised again but she does not seem curious or anything. She just stares at me… like into my eyes.

“You have really beautiful eyes, Hope Mikaelson.” Josie tells me.

Hmm, I just called her name in short and she just called mine in full.

This is the moment I remember that Josie used to crush on me. Right. And I liked it. I remember feeling flattered that night after she admitted her past crush on me. So flattered I totally forgave her for burning my room years ago. And also forgave her for putting Lizzie against me all those years. Yeah, I was that forgiving. But I’m not sure about it now. Not after seeing her kiss my boyfriend. So, ok, it isn’t her fault. It isn’t his fault too since everyone doesn’t know I existed. But how the hell did they…?! I thought Landon did not like her. He did not like that Josie was the deciding vote that kicked him off the school the first time. Which was the reason why I never told him about the crush Josie used to have on me. I didn’t want them to be even more distant with each other? But guess what? The irony now!

“Hope?” Josie voice wakes me from my thoughts and back to the reality of my post-Malivore life now.

“I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable with the compliment? It just came out of me.” She asks.

“No..no! I’m just..I’m just really curious how you and your boyfriend…erm what’s his name again?” I have to pretend I forgot his name since most people forget names on first meet. “I mean, how did you guys meet and like, started dating? Coz, you know, you both look kinda cute together.”

Alright, I might just gag at myself now.

Instead of looking flattered and gushy about my question, Josie seems a little awkward but she still entertains my question.

“His name is Landon. I guess it started with just two lonely souls finding common…” Josie thinks for a while. “loss?”

“Loss?” I am confused.

“Yeah, like we lost someone we hold dear but in actuality, it’s no one because we just don’t know who.” Josie adds. “I know, it’s weird. I thought I was missing my ex, Penelope but I know it just wasn’t her. I can’t explain it to Lizzie who would just brush it off that I’m having weird thoughts. But Landon, he just seems to understand.”

I swear the loss she was talking about was me and I’m fuckin sure I’m the cause of them getting together now.

\------

I take off my clothes and place them into my usual spot in the clearing in the woods. I get into transformation and I run through the woods looking out for the other wolf. I howl, making sure he hears me. And soon I hear another howl. I run toward that howl and soon I see him. I bark at him and he seems to acknowledge and then follows me back to the clearing. I see the black wolf turn around and I quickly transform back to human. I grab my clothes to get dressed while the black wolf is transforming back to human form. Rafael stood naked in front of me with his hands covering his private part.

“Tell me you got me clothes?” Raf asks.

I throw a backpack at his feet. “Yeah, lucky you. Now, tell me. Who am I?”

Raf turns around and put his clothes on. “What?! What do mean tell you who you are, Hope?”

When he turns back to me, he finds himself getting hugged by a tribrid thanking him for remembering her. “Thank you!”

“6 months, Hope! 6 fuckin months!” Raf starts complaining but hugs me back eventually.

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t easy getting out of Malivore. And didn’t I tell you to only go wolf when I’m around?”

“I thought you were coming back!! You always do!”

We sit by the lake as I relate to him what happened to me and all the memory erase of me.

“I’m guessing your wolf form prevented the memory erase of me.” I tell him.

“Seriously? Everyone totally forgot about you?” Raf asks.

“Not only that. Lots of things happened too while I was away. Josie and Landon for one.”

Raf clears his throat. “I think I saw them making out here when I was in wolf form.”

“Urgh!!” I let out.

“Sucks eh? Even in wolf form I was like oh boy what would Hope do when she sees this?” Raf chuckles.

I hit his arm. “Not funny! Already on my first day of the school tour, they had to kiss in front of me! Like seriously! I know I’m non-existent because of the jump I made but he could have dated anyone! Anyone but it had to be Josie!” I can’t help but rant out loud.

“Wait a minute!” Raf pauses to ask. “You are fine with Landon having a new girlfriend but not fine with Josie being the girlfriend.”

“Yeah!” I just blurt out.

“Why?”

“I don’t know…coz she’s Josie?” I really don’t know.

“So if Landon dates Lizzie. It’s fine with you?” Raf shoots another question which leads me to laughing out loud.

“Lizzie and Landon? That’s funny. That’ll be interesting actually.” I am still laughing at this scenario.

“Hope… do you still have feelings for him?” Raf has to ask a dumb question.

But somehow I can’t even give him a proper answer. “I was stuck in that hell-hole for six months, Raf. Six fuckin months trying to hold that monster in there so he doesn’t get out and take over Landon’s body. I sacrifice the memories of my existence, knowing well that Landon might find someone else as months and months went by. So yeah, I prepared myself. I was so well-prepared when I arrived here. But maybe I’m not that well-prepared for this..”

\-------

Well, at least Raf got a hero’s welcome back to our school. Everyone was hugging and hi-fiving him like he came back from war saving hundreds of lives. Hello, so did I? Okay, he did turn into a wolf to save everyone in school but thanks to me…again, I got him stuck in that wolf form for months. Hope Mikaelson, the cause of all things shitty!

“How did you managed to turn back human?” Lizzie asks Raf who turns to look at me.

I shake my head at him. Don’t bother telling them, dude. I will have loads to explain and I think I already thought of enough made-up crap on just Day One.

“Hope? She helped you?” Josie guesses.

“She’s one bad ass witch, I guess.” Raf just smiles and shrugs at me.

And then the hug came unexpected. Landon, my… ex…boyfriend?…decides to thank me for bringing his brother back with a nice bear hug.

“Thank you, Hope. You have no idea how much I miss my brother.” Landon releases the hug as he grins at me.

It feels weird if you ask me. I kinda miss him at that moment and have this temptation to slap him and tell him _Hey it’s me! Love of your life?_ But I end up just nodding and saying nothing.

When everyone goes back to catching up with Raf, I decide to sneak off back to my room. That is when I spot Josie looking at me. She draws a kind subtle smile at me but I just turn away and head to my room.

\-----

For several days, I have been playing distant Hope. I speak mostly one-liners and only when spoken to. It’s easy to be like this because I went through the same limbo years ago when my parents died and I was the lonesome tribrid who stayed away from everyone and was that outcast freak everyone did not bother with. However, this time, the reaction I get is quite the opposite. Everyone is treating me like this new cool girl and everyone wants to hang with me. Even Lizzie! Whom I thought will feel most threatened by my newfound popularity. So yeah, I get dragged to breakfast to sit with Lizzie and gang these days. Raf joins us too, along with MG and Kaleb and of course, lovebirds Landon and Josie.

So on one sunny morning, Josie comes in a rather jolly mood with a tray of muffins. She places the tray at our table and insists we try her new walnut muffins. Ok, bad idea. Not so much the muffins but the walnut because I can see Landon trying so hard not to eat those muffins. Yes, he hates walnut. But he still tries because Josie is looking at him waiting for him to take that big bite and praise her baking. He is still struggling hard not to eat so I decide to help by snatching his muffin away and taking a big bite myself.

Everyone stares at me and I’m like “What? He hates walnut.”

Great! Me and my big stuffed mouth because everyone and especially Landon is looking at me confused now and he asks. “How did you know?”

I stuff my mouth with more muffin so I can still chew and think of some shit reason again.

“She heard it from me.” Raf saves the day.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Josie asks Landon.

“It’s fine. I’ll eat anything you make.” Landon smiles and places a comforting kiss on Josie’s lips.

Ok, I’m done. I stand up to leave the room. I really need to throw up my muffin now.       

I decide to skip class and go for a wolf run to get over my frustration. I also avoid my friends the rest of the day. I don’t know why I’m mad. I know I’m mostly mad at myself but sometimes I just easily get mad at Josie and Landon when they did nothing wrong. It’s feels worse when Josie tries to talk to me and I just avoid her.

One night, I just can’t sleep. I end up lying in bed playing the bouncy spell on my stress ball, throwing the ball with my stationary hand, against the walls and the ceiling until I hear a knock on the door. I look at the clock and it is past midnight. Who’s knocking at this hour?

“Who is it?” I hold the ball in mid-air, ready to throw it at whoever think I am still awake at this hour.

“Erm.. Hope? It’s me, Josie.” I hear Josie’s familiar voice.

I let the stress ball drop and I get up to open the door. I find Josie in her PJs and her slightly messy hair. Somehow I like this look compared to her prim and proper day look.

“Hey… It’s late..” I greet her.

“I know.. I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep and I needed to get this off my chest.” She tells me. “Did I wake you?”

I wonder why I am still awake too. Maybe because I can’t bear another day of this new “Hope-less memory” world. No pun intended.

But I do want to know what she needed to get off her chest so I move aside to let her into my room. “It’s fine. Come in, Jo.”

“Thanks. Listen, Hope. I need you to tell me if you are ok?” Josie pauses nervously. “I mean, are you mad with me or something?”

I guess she noticed. But I shake my head rather unconvincingly. “I’m not..”

“Well, you have been acting weird and avoiding me, and mostly when I’m with Landon. I mean, if you are not comfortable with our PDA and such, I get it. I’ll tell Landon to stop too. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable.”

“Errmm…” How do I explain that I can’t stop this painful feeling whenever they are together?!

“I need to know you are comfortable with me, Hope. You can tell me anything. I hope I’m that kind of friend to you.” She reaches to hold my hand.

But I instinctively take my hand away. I guess I’m still afraid of getting too close to her. I can see the hurt in her eyes. And it breaks my heart. I hate hurting her.

“I…I guess I am.. uncomfortable with the.. PDA..” I admit and think of a half-truth. “Maybe because I just went through a break-up recently?”

“Oh…I’m sorry.” She tries to hold my hand again but remembers my rejection earlier and awkwardly withdraws her hands to herself.

I decide to assure her. “Listen, Josie. I’m fine. I’m moving on.”       

“I promised we will be less affectionate in front of you. Or not do it at all.” Josie promises.

“Please, you don’t have to do that.” I tell her.

“There’s something else I need to tell you, Hope..” she adds. “You missed the witchcraft class today where we were all given a new 3-month project. We had to draw lots to see who we got paired with for the project. Looks like I got you.” She passes me a piece of paper. “But you can think about it. You can tell Ms Emma if you would like to change project partner. But I just wanna let you know I would love to be your partner.”

With that, she smiles sadly at me as she takes her leave.

I open the note and can’t help but smile at it. It has my name on it but seems like Josie added some scribbled words at the side. It reads “Team Hosie :)” 

The next day, I slip a note to Josie at class that says “Hey partner :) ”

I guess I will always have a soft spot for Josie Saltzman.              

\------

For weeks, Josie has been spending a lot of time with me, mostly in my room. She spends like at least 4 days a week with me and even though the excuse is mostly for our project, we actually were spending more time chatting, watching or reading shit on my laptop or me teaching her some new spells. We can sometimes spend so many hours together that Josie would fall asleep in my bed. It also came to a point where Josie would bring her PJs along so she could just sleep over on some nights.

Am I complaining? No… I like having Josie around. I like us laughing at the dumbest jokes. I like sharing offensive magic tips with her. I like smelling her hair when she’s asleep next to me. I like her cuddling me in bed though I doubt she is aware she was doing that. And the best part? I like that we don’t even talk about boyfriends. And I know it’s kinda bad of me but I secretly like that I’m taking her time away from Landon. She tells me that Landon doesn’t mind because he is mostly grateful for what I did for Raf.  

But of course like any normal boyfriend, it would come to a day that he minds. One fine afternoon, as I walk in the hallway after a class, Landon approaches me, looking pretty upset. He asks to talk to me in private and I agree. We go to the now unoccupied kitchen and he starts pacing in there.

“Are you and Josie…?!” He asks when he finally stops pacing.

“What? No!” Of course that is my immediate reaction.

“Then why is she breaking up with me?”

“What?!”

“And she gave me the weirdest reason!” Landon goes on. “That I have to be with you!”

“WHAT?!”

Ok, it’s annoying how I keep repeating this word.  

“You know, when Josie was spending that much time with you, I felt like it won’t surprise me that one day she’ll just leave me for you and the funniest thing is that…. I won’t even blame her.” He shakes his head as he looks down.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, who wouldn’t fall for you?” Landon looks angry yet sad at the same time. Then he looks away and mumbles. “I would..”

Oh god. What have I done again?! And why am I not even celebrating the fact that they finally broke up and that Landon had even hinted he would be into me. Isn’t this what I want? A chance of getting back with him? Why do I hate this? I end up pacing around in the kitchen this time.

Until Landon speaks again. “I’m just confused as hell because I thought the break-up was because she wants to be with you but then she tells me it’s me who needs to be with you. It just doesn’t make sense! I asked her why and she just said she has done enough to hurt you!”

“She knows..” I mutter softly to myself and think of how Josie would have known the truth. “Raf! Landon, where’s Raf?”

“Raf? He’s in the gym I think. Why?” Landon asks.

“Nothing. I just need to talk to him.” I speed off to the gym and found Raf practicing on a punching bag.

“RAF!” I called out to him.

“Hope, what’s up?” Raf stops punching.

I pull him aside. “Did you tell Josie?”

“About what?”

“About what really happened to me? The whole shit that erased their memories of me?”

“Why would I? No one will believe that shit!”

He’s right. That is the very reason I don’t bother telling as well.

Then I see Raf keeping quiet, awkwardly quiet. I sense he’s quiet because of someone behind me. I turn around to see Josie standing a couple of feet away.

\------

Josie is holding my hand, pulling me somewhere. It seems to be her room. She checks that Lizzie is not in their room and then she shuts the room door. She holds my hand again, pulling me to a dresser. She pulls out a book or rather a diary from a drawer?

“Hope, I need you to be honest with me..” she says. “But before that, I need to be honest with you first.”

I just nod. “What is going on, Jo?”

“The last few weeks I have been feeling all sorts of things. Mostly for you. And I think about you all the time..” Josie confesses. “And all these thoughts of you somehow made me recall finding your name somewhere several months ago.”

She looks down at the book she is holding. “This is a book of secrets.. of everyone’s journal entries. My ex, Penelope casted a spell on pens that she gifted almost everyone in this school. Whenever someone used that pen and write in their journals, she has it all copied in this book. She gave me this book before she left the school for Belgium. I couldn’t bring myself to read everyone’s secrets so I put the book aside. Several months ago, I only read my dad’s journals because she mentioned about the merge which is something that is gonna happen to me and Lizzie in 6 years’ time..”

“I know about the merge..” I tell her, realizing she probably found out as much in the book of secrets by now. “I found out about the merge from my aunt around the same time you did.”

“Right. I guess you did..” Josie sighs.

“You didn’t just pull me here to tell me about the merge, right? You read my entries too?” I just know this.

Josie nods. “It happened last night. I didn’t mean to be privy, Hope. I just suddenly remembered seeing your name somewhere in here in one of my dad’s entries and I got curious about you and just kept reading.”

“So you know…about my existence in this school for the past ten years?”

“The entries were only dated from the past 2 years but yes. Thing is, how did we even forget all about you?”

I sigh.. as I sit down on her bed and tell her the truth. “About 7 or 8 months ago, I jumped into the Malivore pit which erased all memories of me. Before that, I told your dad to destroy everything about me here so that all of you will completely forget my existence instead of risking your lives looking for me.”  

“Hope…” Josie holds my hands as she sits close to me.

“I bet you read about me and Landon too. That’s why you broke up with him..” Me connecting more dots.

“You love him..” Josie reminds and notes sadly. “And seeing me with him must have hurt.. Now I know why you were uncomfortable around us.”

Loved. I bury my face in my palms as I corrected the word with all these overflowing emotions in me now. It’s true. Yes, it hurt but not a lot because I was already prepared for it. And then it stopped hurting. It stopped because I started to desire someone else’s company more and more. And I know it’s not just her company.. it’s everything about her.

There is a long silence between us until I feel Josie’s hand slowly prying my hands away from my face. She caresses my face, thumbing my cheeks as she stares at me with those tender eyes. Did she read my thoughts?

No, I think I actually did read my thoughts out loud to her because she tells me “It’s definitely more than just company for me too.”

Josie leans closer and rests her forehead on mine now. And I can’t help but look at her sweet lips. My heart is beating abnormally fast too. I know, it’s crazy how I went from dating this guy and losing him to another girl and instead of fighting her for him, I end up falling for her?! 

“Can I kiss you?” I murmur before I can stop myself. I can’t believe that came out of my mouth. Most times, I don’t usually ask, I just do it. But I see Josie crook a smile and laid a soft kiss on my lips. I want more and this time I don’t ask. I kiss her back and she opens her mouth enough for our tongues to make contact. She tastes of strawberry. Sweet Josie kisses has driven my desires to a new high. I don’t want to stop kissing her. I can feel her tongue as hungry as mine and trust me, I know she does not want to stop too. So much so that I can feel her siphoning my magic through her kisses.

Then all of a sudden, she breaks the kiss. By now I realize I am already on my back lying on her bed with her hovering over me.

“What’s wrong?” I ask her.

“I remember..” she looks at me. “Memories of you. I think I unintentionally siphoned your memories and remember. It’s all coming back to me. The first time I met you when I was just six. When you first taught me that healing spell? Even the time you stopped hanging out with me and I found out from my mom it was because your dad stopped calling you? These aren’t even in that book of secrets!”

“So siphoning works? I know I can’t retrieve any memories of anyone because I’m stripped off my psychometry or telepathy powers so far. This means Lizzie will be able to remember too.” I conclude.

“Kiss me again. I want to remember more.” Josie ask and I oblige willingly.

But then she breaks the kiss again. “Just don’t kiss Lizzie to revive her memories, ok? Just hold her hand will do.”

I let out a laugh and kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story as the 1st chapter, just from Josie’s POV with some additional content.

Hope Mikaelson. That’s the name my dad gave Lizzie and I when he called and sent for us to give the new student the usual school tour. We had to ask dad what supernatural she was but dad just said she was all three? Hybrids are rare but tribrids and with a working witch power? That’s even rarer!! Anyway, it got Lizzie and I really curious and we practically ran to the office to see her for ourselves.  

Oh…She’s gorgeous. And she just has these familiar eyes which I can’t remember where I have seen them before. Beautiful ocean blue eyes and a really pretty smile. She’s a little petite but I think that’s cute. Oh, that was a firm handshake she had just given Lizzie.

“Hi Josie.” She greets me when she turns to me and shakes my hand.

She knows my name? But how? She says she heard our names around Mystic Falls before she enrolled in the school. Ok, I get that but people would have mostly heard of my sister’s name and not so much mine. I think that’s nice of her to remember mine.

I quickly lead her out for the tour. While Lizzie and I talk about the three main supernaturals in our school, she does not seem to pay attention and was walking like she knew where she was heading.

“Are you related to The Mikaelsons from New Orleans?” I had to ask her. “I mean, my mother is friends with Rebekah Mikaelson and also the late Klaus Mikaelson.”

“I’m his daughter.” She replies nonchalantly as if this is nothing new to anyone but then she adds. “Ermm… I have been home-schooled all these years, kept in secrecy by my family to protect me. I guess that’s why you haven’t heard of me.”

“Oh ok..” I believe her, I guess. But my curiosity doesn’t end there and I have so many other questions. Thing is this is not usually me. I know how it feels if someone probes me with questions just on our first meet. So why am I so curious about her? I mean, she’s pretty so that’s one but she’s also kind of mysterious. “So, do you really have all three powers?”

It isn’t just me as it seems like a question Lizzie was also dying to ask because she was nodding at me when I dropped the question.

Hope just nods but adds. “I only haven’t triggered my vampire form since I have not died. I just have vampire blood in me.”

We finally reach the gym where the wolves are sparring and she asks who the alpha is. We tell her it’s Rafael who was stuck in his wolf form for months without a spell that can break this curse on him. She just shakes her head a little at that.

“Are you an alpha as well?” I continue with my annoying questioning as we lead Hope towards the library.

“I was told I am but I don’t want that title.” She shakes her head. “I just prefer to be…alone?”

“Why?” God, I’m probing but I can’t help it. Why would a beautiful and powerful being like her want to be alone when she could have a pack who listens to her and protect her?   

She does not answer me. Or maybe she did not hear me at all because she is looking intently at someone in the library. I wonder who and look in the direction, finding my boyfriend, Landon smiling and walking towards me. Oh, I forgot he’s here studying with MG and Kaleb.

‘Hey..” I welcome his kiss as he hugged me but I quickly break the kiss since I’m in the middle of a school tour.

I see Hope staring at us with a dumb-founded look? Hmm, nonetheless, I introduce Landon to her. She then asks how long we have been dating which Landon told her proudly it had been a month. Ok, she’s smiling but like an uncomfortable smile? I don’t know. Maybe I’m overthinking. Anyway, I quickly suggest we bring Hope to the dining hall next. She agrees whole-heartedly and walks off, really fast. So fast she reaches the dining hall herself with us following her instead of us leading her.

“Hope, how do you know where it is?” I have to ask. She tells us she passed by here earlier. Makes sense.

Lizzie introduces meal times and then Hope seems to grow impatient and insists there is no need for the tour anymore since she memorized the whole handbook and just wants to retire to her room. Lizzie decides to go for practice while I take Hope to her room. She has the private one-occupant room which is really awesome even though it’s small. I sometimes wish I have that kind of room so I don’t have to deal with Lizzie’s bad days.

“Thanks, Jo.” Hope thanks me.

She called me Jo? Already? And why do I like it that much?

Now, I can’t help myself. Hope has eyes I can die for. Like I can dive into them and immerse myself in them. Does that sound weird? Inevitably, I drop the girl crush kind of compliment and tell her she has really beautiful eyes.

She doesn’t respond again. Instead she is staring back at me rather fondly but then that only lasted a few seconds as now she looks distracted. Ok, I think I just made her uncomfortable with my compliment so I ask her if it made her uncomfortable.

She denies and instead asks about Landon and me….again. About how we met and started dating and such. Hmm, she thinks we are cute? Okayyyy….I guess Landon and I got together because we were kind of like two lost souls searching for non-existent answers to someone unknown? Like we had a common loss?

“Yeah, like we lost someone we hold dear but in actuality, it’s no one because we just don’t know who.” I explain to Hope. “I know, it’s weird. I thought I was missing my ex, Penelope but I know it just wasn’t her. I can’t explain it to Lizzie who would just brush it off that I’m having weird thoughts. But Landon, he just seems to understand.”

I’m not sure how she feels about my answer but she looks kind of sad now. 

\--------

I lay in bed thinking about Hope that night. Yes, I’m still curious about this new girl. I can hear Lizzie getting into bed now.

“Lizzie…do you think Hope is into girls?” I ask her as I stare into space.

“I don’t know..” Lizzie answers. “But I know she seems disgusted at you and Landon kissing. So maybe she is? Or maybe she just couldn’t believe how you would date a boring dude like Landon? That would mean she and I think alike actually.”

“She was disgusted? Really?” I sit up and ask my sister. “But she told me that Landon and I look cute together.”

“She did? Maybe she didn’t wanna make you feel bad? Trust me, I can tell the look of disgust from adoration, Josie.” Lizzie adds.

I don’t know if Lizzie’s right but Hope sure did not look anywhere near adoring how Landon and I are cute together after I told her how we started dating. Hmm..

“Why are you wondering if she’s into girls anyway?” Lizzie is looking at me with a raised eyebrow now. “Are you thinking of dumping that hobbit for her already?”

“What? No!” I quickly deny.

\-----

I meet Landon for breakfast the next day. He had already had my full breakfast tray ready next to him. Ok, he’s sweet for doing this everyday. So the thing is.. my last relationship was with the school’s infamous evil witch, Penelope and even though we did love each other, she messed with my heart and it was both hot and cold that I found it hard to want to go back to that kind of relationship again. Landon was like…a total opposite? He was the kind I never ever thought I would date until I actually sat down and talked with him? It was not love at first sight. He definitely did not give me any butterflies in my stomach feeling like when I first laid eyes on Hope Mikaelson. Ok…how did I go there?!

I am about to eat my breakfast when we hear some commotion and cheering just outside the dining hall. Landon stands up, trying to see what is happening over there. Then he exclaims to me. “It’s Raf!! Raf’s back! As a human!!”

I see Landon running towards the crowd surrounding Rafael and I too follow suit. As I approach the crowd, I see Raf getting hugged by almost everyone and Hope is standing at a corner not too far. I join in too to give Raf a quick welcome back hug. Lizzie is also there asking how Raf managed to get his human form back. And then Raf looks at Hope with a grateful smile.

Hope? I have to guess aloud if she was the one who helped Raf. Hope is shaking her head but everyone knows she was just being humble. Then Landon gives Hope a thankful hug. Hope looks kind of awkward after the hug and quietly excuses herself after that. I catch her eye for a moment and gave her a smile but I don’t get anything back from her. Which is fine…I guess. Urgh, why does it feel like I’m so desperate for a Hope Mikaelson smile?

I also think I should stop wishing to be closer to her because for days, Hope has been distant, especially towards me. I don’t know if Lizzie notices this but it seems she’s getting better treatment from Hope than me. Hope at least smiles and chats with her after classes and during meal times. I get one-word or one-sentence answers when I try to talk to her. And no smile. But she’s still always in my head. Even when I try to distract myself like spend more time with Landon, all I can think about is why Hope is treating me this cold?! Somehow, it also makes my blood boil that my sister seems to like Hope too. I mean, everyone in school seems to be charmed by Hope’s beauty and power despite her aloofness but I would think Lizzie would see Hope as a threat to her own popular status at school. But No. Instead my sister is too fond of the tribrid and has been inviting Hope to most of our gatherings.

“Are you crushing on Hope?” I ask Lizzie one time at gym while we were sparring.

“I’m not…” Lizzie tells me which is kind of a relief but she just has to shrug and add. “But I’m single so…”

I don’t know what made me do it but I hit the sparring stick harder than usual which Lizzie blocks in time.

“Wooh, sis? Chill!” Lizzie notes.

“I’m sorry.” I apologize to my sister.

“Apology accepted. You are lucky I’m in a good mood.” Lizzie smiles as she stops the sparring practice. “I have to leave now for a project meeting with MG.”

“So it’s MG?” I have to ask my sister, teasing her. “He’s why you are in such a good mood?”

“Oh no…” Lizzie takes her gym bag and before leaving the gym, she drops this with a wink. “I think Hope might be into girls, alright.”

FUCK……

I never cuss. No, I hardly cuss. But now even internally, I’m letting the F-word scream in my mind. Not Lizzie! Hope and Lizzie? NOOOOOO..

Moments later, I spot Hope coming in and getting ready in the gym. She does not notice me…yet. She looks around the room to find a sparring partner and unfortunately for her, there is only me available now that Lizzie had left the gym. She finally sees me but tries to avoid eye contact again. Oh fuck it, I approach her.

“I’m not invisible, Hope.” I tell her. “You wanna spar or not?”

“I wasn’t sure if you were waiting for Lizzie.” She responds.

I raise my sparring stick and strike which she blocks immediately. “Lizzie just left and I still have the adrenaline to continue practice.” I tell the tribrid.

“Nice one there, Jo.” Hope raises an eyebrow as she counter attacks and I must say her tribrid strength is rather intimidating. But of course, I cannot be such a loser in her eyes so I give my best shot at every strike. Good thing Dad has been training me extensively for the past six months.

“You have been rather close with my sister lately.” I really could not hold it in.

“Lizzie’s been…nicer than I expected I guess.” She replies.

At this point, our sparring has somehow gotten more intense. I don’t know if it’s due to my curiosity to find out more or that Hope is finally paying some attention to me and I don’t want it to end. Hope is not giving me any handicap advantage as well. She’s hitting non-stop until I find my back against the wall now. Is she mad at me or something? I finally lost my stick and finds her stick pressed against my shoulder blades. She’s actually just an inch away from my face that I can actually smell her breath and her sweat. It’s a nice scent though. She is also close enough for me to look into her eyes. Her rather angry looking eyes? Does she hate me? And why me? They usually hate Lizzie. My ex hated Lizzie to the core! Someone hating me more than my sister is all too new to me and it’s driving me nuts!

“Hope…” I mutter. “Why are you nicer to Lizzie than you are to me?”

I can’t believe I blurted that out. I sound like a jealous 5-year-old.

“What?” she frowns at me.

I might as well let it all out. “Are you and Lizzie…like.. into each other?”

“HA!” Hope laughs out loud as she releases me. “That’s funny, Jo. Very funny. Where did you get the idea? From Lizzie?”

“Well, she hinted.. and she’s like pretty sure you are into girls.” I bring up.     

Hope continues laughing.

“You are not, I guess?” I ask her.

“Well, not really. I mean I dated boys so far. But I’m not turning down the possibility of dating girls.” Hope then clarifies. “It’s just, there’s nothing between me and Lizzie, ok!”

Now that’s a nice clarification on both points. Phew!

\------

So just when I thought that Hope may have stopped being cold to me, I was wrong.

Like that one time I made muffins and offered to everyone and then she actually snatched Landon’s muffin. Like she could take any muffin on the tray but she had to take Landon’s. I then found out she did that because she knew he hated walnut and decided to eat on his behalf. Ok, I suck at being a girlfriend for not knowing that but Landon was not mad at all and gave me a comforting kiss. I also did not get the chance to ask Hope if she liked my muffin because even though she did eat a whole muffin, she abruptly left on her own again.

“Told you she’s disgusted..” Lizzie whispered to me after Hope left the dining hall right after Landon kissed me.

Disgusted by us kissing?! But there are teenagers everywhere doing the same thing and Hope doesn’t even look bothered or disgusted by them. Why only me and Landon? I’m confused!

For days, Hope would sometimes skip classes, or not join us for some meals. I also start to suspect it was because she was avoiding me more than the rest of the gang because sometimes, I would see her with Lizzie and Raf but whenever I come over with Landon, she would usually make some excuse to leave.

It’s frustrating and it hurts! I just want to be her friend. That’s all!

Then a twist of fate happened. I was attending a witchcraft class which Hope had once again skipped. Ms Emma told us of a project we had to work in pairs and a project which would take three months to complete as a lot of research was needed. We had to be paired randomly by drawing lots. I was not really bothered with who I would get paired with since I get along with everyone and I did not have to worry about being paired with my ex who was no longer in this school. Lizzie got paired with a witch she did not like and was ranting to me already. When the box came to me, I just carelessly pick a paper.

“Who did you get?” Lizzie had to nudge me.

I opened the paper and gasped. Lizzie got more curious with my reaction and quickly grab the paper from me to see for herself. It was Hope’s name.

Alright, Lizzie reacted with a gasp too. She paused for a moment before she suggested. “Can we swap partners?”

“NO!” I immediately snatched the paper back from Lizzie. She’s mine! I would have said that out loud but of course I did not. Thing is I have always given in to my sister but nope, not this time. I’m sorry. Hope’s mine.

“Fine! At least I tried.” Luckily Lizzie did not fight me on this and left it at that.

Now it is time to break the news to Hope but I don’t know how I’m going to do that without me worrying she may possibly reject me as her project partner. I also keep thinking of ways to ask her why she has been cold towards me? As I ponder, I realize it is so late past bed time already and I still have not seen Hope all day to break the news. It’s stressing me out again that I can’t sleep at all. Finally, at midnight I decide to go to her room.

It takes me a long time to knock on her door. What if she’s asleep? What if she avoids me again when she knows it’s me at her door? Just take a deep breath and knock, coward!

Thankfully Hope is still awake.    

“Who is it?” she calls out in a very awake voice.

“Erm.. Hope? It’s me, Josie.” I announce.

She opens the door almost immediately and I’m momentarily dazed at the sight of her in her grey PJ overalls. She looks so cute in it! Shit, now I’m soft.

“Hey… It’s late..” she greets me but I have no shame and told her I couldn’t sleep and I needed to get something off my chest. It worked because she invites me in.

And then I get to the point. I ask if she’s mad at me or something.

She denies which I am not very convinced so I add. “Well, you have been acting weird and avoiding me, and mostly when I’m with Landon. I mean, if you are not comfortable with our PDA, I get it. I’ll tell Landon to stop too. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable.”

I don’t really get an answer so I try to reach out to her, telling her bravely that I want to be that friend to her. The friend whom she can be comfortable with and she can share anything with. But she pulls away and this time, it breaks my heart because it was my hand she was pulling away from, not just my words. What is wrong?! I need answers, Hope!

“I…I guess I am.. uncomfortable with the.. PDA. Maybe because I just went through a break-up recently?” she finally admits.

Ok, that’s understandable. God, I feel sorry about her situation now and I reach out for her hand again only to quickly retreat my hand back awkwardly, trying not to scare her with my ‘over-friendly’ touch again. She seems to note my awkward reaction and assures me she’s doing fine and moving on.

“I promised we will be less affectionate in front of you. Or not do it at all.” I assure her. It was no issue at all. Honestly, I can live without the PDA. It’s not like when I see him, I have every temptation to kiss him. I mean, we can do all the kissing in private. Our relationship isn’t even sexual. I like how he’s not rushing into sex at all.

“Please, you don’t have to do that.” she tells me but I just smile at her, silently telling her it’s fine.

I decide to break the news of our project partnership next, passing her the paper of proof that out of some pure luck, I had picked her name from a draw.

“But you can think about it. You can tell Ms Emma if you would like to change project partner.” I tell her in case she is not fine with this arrangement but I need her to know my view on this as well so I add that I would love to be her partner.

I see her considering and decide to leave her to think about it. “Goodnight, Hope.” I let myself out.

The next day, I wait in anticipation of Hope’s decision. Whether she will be my partner of 3 months. Or not. I hope my cute “Team Hosie” doodle in the note was convincing enough. But of course, I did think about her possibly rejecting it and asking for a switch of partners. I mentally prepared myself for this and kept telling myself that it would be good push for me in a way that I would finally stop obsessing with trying to be her friend. I just hope it’s not Lizzie she wants to swap partners with. If that happens, I would…I would…

Wait! I see Hope approaching Ms Emma when she arrives in class. I am not sure what they are talking about but I swear it has to be Hope asking to switch her project partner! Ok, I thought I would be able to handle this. But I realize I was pursing my lips so tightly I think I might bite myself. It pains me to think that someone would want to have nothing to do with me as much as possible for no reason at all. And it sucks even more because I actually like her. A lot!

Ms Emma seems to nod in agreement at something Hope said and then Hope walks towards me. I tell myself to smile at her like a normal person but I can’t. I just stare at her like an idiot. Hope draws a little smile and then instead of talking to me, she slips a note to me and then headed to the back of the classroom to sit at her favourite desk in the corner.  

I open the note and heave a huge sigh when I see the words “Hey Partner!”

Then a feeling of victory rises in me and I think I am smiling like an idiot now.   

\-------

“You have to hold my hands tight, Jo.” Hope who is sitting in front of me, stretches her hands out to me. “Intertwine your fingers with mine. Remember, tight!”

Yes, we have come this far. Weeks ago, my hands were kind of “restricted” to touch Hope Mikaelson. Now? She’s touching them like she NEEDS it. Alright I may be exaggerating because she’s only doing this to cast a spell with me, and also as part of our project research. We are trying out one of the spells her Aunt Freya taught her before. I reach out to grasp her soft warm hands.

“Don’t siphon yet till I say so.” She advises as she turn to look at the spell book.

I nod obediently. She then chanted a spell before instructing me to siphon but with minimal power.

We are casting some sort of teleportation spell. One where we both are teleported somewhere else in real time but we are not physically there. Physically we are still in Hope’s room in Mystic Falls. As we chant, I soon find myself in another house.

“Where are we, Hope?” I ask her as I look around the vintage looking house.

“My home.” She informs.

“Nice!” I then spot a blond lady walking in. It must be one of Hope’s Aunts. “Can they see us?”

Hope shakes her head. “No, this isn’t astral projection.”

I see Hope’s solemn expression and notes. “You must miss them.”

“Yeah.. that’s my Aunt Freya..” she smiles sadly at her aunt and then she suggests. “We should go now.”

“Wait, why don’t we take a look at your room?” I suggest.

“No, Josie. There won’t be anything interesting.” She states.

Before I can insist, Hope has ended the teleportation spell. When we are back in Hope’s dorm room, I have to ask if she’s alright.

“I’m fine..” she shuts her eyes, as if holding in her tears?

“Hey.. do you want me to stay over tonight?” I ask her when I sense she is feeling down. Ever since I once fell asleep in Hope’s bed and found myself waking up only the next morning, Hope has been open about having me stay over on some nights. I would always bring a spare set of clothes just in case.

She nods and smiles at me.  

“We could visit New Orleans for real in the next spring break.” I suggest to Hope who was lying in bed next to me. I guess she must miss her family more than ever.

“You mean you’d wanna come with me?” she asks.

“Yeah, I mean with dad and Lizzie as well. I’ll suggest to them that we can go New Orleans this time for spring break.”

“That’s sweet, Jo. But I think I prefer to go alone myself this time.” Hope rejects my idea.

“Ok..” I mutter sadly.  

“Go to sleep, Jo.” She turns away from me but then reaches for my arm to put around her waist.

I oblige and naturally spoon my body around her. It’s been like this most days. Just naturally.

\------

“You have been spending quite a lot of time with Hope lately.” Lizzie tells me one night.

Before I can answer her that it is because of our project, she adds. “And don’t give me that project buddying excuse. I don’t stay overnight with my project partner, Jos. Also, what does Landon think about this?”

“He doesn’t mind. He’s grateful that Hope helped his brother so..”

“That’s bullshit. Don’t you even miss him? You spend more time with Hope than him and it’s so obvious! Not that I’m complaining. I’m just waiting for the day he dumps you and you are finally free from all that hobbit boredom.”

I also wonder why I don’t miss the boyfriend. To be honest, it feels more like a friendship now than a relationship with Landon. Also, my mind is filled with Hope these days and everyday I just look forward to seeing her and spending time with her. It’s definitely not fair to Landon. I think I should talk to him soon.

“Hey.. what’s this?” Lizzie asks and I realize she is checking on a book she took out from my personal drawer.

I quickly run over and grab the book from my sister. “It’s my personal stuff, Lizzie!”

“I didn’t think it’s your diary because it has like random entries which is unlikely yours. Whose is it?” Lizzie asks.

“It’s not what you think it is. Look, I can’t explain now.” I then take off out of our room with the book. I need to stay away from Lizzie’s questioning for now.

I find myself heading to the library which is empty now as it is closing hours but as the headmaster’s daughter and one of student council members, I have special access to it after school hours. It is during this quiet moment I decide to read the book of secrets that Penelope had given me several months ago before she left. I have stopped reading entries after checking the entries dad made about the Gemini twin merge. But now I can’t stop thinking about something I roughly remember from one of dad’s entries many months ago. I think I saw Hope’s name. I then cast a spell for the book to flip to entries relating to “Hope Mikaelson”.

And the book flips open to not dad’s entry but someone else’s. It’s Hope’s!? How does the book have Hope’s diary entries when she was not in this school before? Curiosity is killing me and I continue reading, only to keep surprising myself every page that Hope wrote. It was as if Hope had been here for more than a decade. She wrote about my dad and his missions. All that I know had actually happened! She wrote about me! And how Lizzie hated her and how I confessed that I had a crush on her and burnt her room?! Why are all this not in my memory at all?! The most shocking part of all is what she wrote about Landon. They were in love and had been dating for some months!! So… that’s why she was “disgusted”?! I sit for some time digesting all this new discovery until someone come into the library. 

“Hi stranger.”

I hear Landon’s voice. I turn around and find him walking over to me.

“Hey..” I quickly close the book and push it aside.

“I’m surprised you are alone here.” He tells me with a hint of sarcasm. “Would have thought Hope be here too.”

“You’re mad..” I guess out loud. “And I don’t blame you..”

He sighs in resignation. “Alright, just tell me already, Josie. I can take it.”    

“I’m sorry..” I apologize. “But you need to know this has nothing to do with me and Hope, Landon.”

“What do you mean? You look like you are totally in love with her!” he rebukes. “And honestly, I already saw this break-up coming.”

Was I that obvious? And in love with her?

“Look…” I find myself stuttering. Like I’m almost choking on some emotions building inside of me. “Truth is… Hope belongs to you, Landon. You belong to her.”

“WHAT?!”

Ok, I get that surprised reaction but I can’t explain any further to him because I don’t intend to let him read Hope’s personal diary entries.

“Someday, you’ll understand. I’m sorry.” I swiftly take the book, and run out of the library.             

\-----

It seems the breakup news has spread rather fast as the next day, I spot an anxious Hope in the gym, confronting Raf on a something she thinks he could have told me. I suspect Landon has told her about the weird reason for our break-up. Raf seems to know Hope’s secret too and now I really need her to explain to me as well. She turns around to find me staring at her and I waste no time in grabbing her hand and pulling her all the way to my room.

I feel that I need to be honest with her first as well because I have actually read some of her diary entries without her permission. So, I show her the book of secrets and what I had read. I tell her about my growing feelings for her and what I read about the merge and about her being in this school all these years.

“Thing is, how did we even forget all about you?” I have to ask her.

“Six months ago, I jumped into the Malivore pit which erased all memories of me. Before that, I told your dad to destroy everything about me here so that all of you will completely forget my existence instead of risking your lives looking for me.” She finally tells me.

I bet she thought it was an unbelievable story and no one in the school would believe her so she kept this to herself for so long. Maybe Raf only remembers her because he was in wolf form and immune to the memory erase of Hope. To be honest, I might not have believed it too, if not for this book of secrets I had. But finding out that Hope sacrificed herself to get to this point where the person she loves forgets about her, I feel awful for her.

She’s now sitting on my bed and I sit closer to hold her hand. And the topic of Landon drops.

“You love him..” I tell her. “And seeing me with him must have hurt.. Now I know why you were uncomfortable around us.”

And then she corrects me. That she LOVED him and it has stopped recently because of ME. Because she wants me more than just my company. When she said this, she was burying her face in her hands, as if she’s too embarrassed by it.

Obviously, her confession surprised me. I always thought my feelings for her was only one-sided because she was rather cold to me at first. And then when we started spending more time together, I could feel her opening up and more accepting of me. I mean, we spent nights together in each other arms! Of course, I felt some sexual tension but I had no intention to cross that boundary because we weren’t sure of our true feelings for each other yet. Now that I know how she feels and she knows how I feel about her, I’m not holding in anymore.

I lean forward and pull her hands away from her face to look at me. I rest my forehead against hers, stroking her cheeks lightly.

Then she asks softly. “Can I kiss you?”

Yes yes yes!! But of course I don’t say that out and decide to just kiss her in response. It’s a light kiss. I don’t want to overwhelm her. I guess she likes it because she covers my mouth with hers fully now. Her tongue so inviting I’m taking all of it and finding myself unable to control the rise of this need. The need for Hope, the sweet taste of Hope. God, I sound hungry. I soon have her lying on my bed with me on top still frivolously kissing her. I am so into it that I hadn’t realize I was actually siphoning her. Hard. I mean like I am using my full siphon power. Hope is possibly the strongest supernatural I ever kissed because she still hasn’t broken our kiss to catch her breath especially when I have been full power siphoning her unintentionally.

Then I see flashes. Flashes of Hope as a child, shaking my hand. Another flash of child Hope holding my hand as she pulled me along running into the woods and showing me how she healed an injured bird with her magic. And of Hope rejecting my company as she ran to the lake herself, leaving my mother to explain to me that Hope had tried astral projection and had a bad run-in with her dad who stopped calling her since.

I break the kiss, surprised at all these memories flowing back to me. Hope wonders aloud why I stopped and I tell her about these memories coming back to me through my siphoning. She observes that siphoning works since her own telepathy powers for this did not work. Which also means Lizzie will be able to regain her memories of Hope too.

I tell Hope to kiss me again because I want to remember more and she does so without hesitation. This time I see flashes of teenage Hope and me crushing hard on her again, and then a possibly jealous Lizzie accusing me for obsessing over Hope.           

I break the kiss with Hope again. “Just don’t kiss Lizzie to revive her memories, ok? Just hold her hand will do.”

Hope chuckles at that and then pulls me down to kiss me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...  
> (If I have time and the ideas are flowing..)


End file.
